Special Agent MMS
by Mei Zhen
Summary: A Special Agent from the MMS (Match Making Sues) is sent to the X Mansion before one of the Mary Sues and her team mess up all the pairings... And finds that the Sue is even scarier than it looked like!


A/N: Before anyone says anything... hehehe. I thought of this idea after writing a chapter of my 'Guide to the X Mary Sues'. There I described the complex organization of the MMS (Match Making Sues), also called Family Sues or Shipper Sues. They are beautiful and cool... but they are not there to date anyone, but to set someone else up. ;) And this is where the story of this Special MMS Agent starts... Love and kuddos! (If you see a Mary Sue... shoot!) Btw, reviewers can be part of the MMS if they wish to. LOL.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
''... There have been various disturbances in the Shipper Force.'' Senator Anaïs Amidala said, in the name of the Star Wars MMS. ''We feel that the Evil Pink Force of the Mary Sues is increasing, and the couples that are set have been split in various universes.''  
  
''Prince Legolas of Mirkwood can't shake a stick without hitting a Mary Sue.'' Informed Princess Nolwen of Rivendell. ''The Lord of the Rings universe is being consumed by this breed. They are a plague that extends... Arwen and Eowyn have serious problems taking the Sue's hands off her husbands. Two days ago, the Sues kidnapped Legolas.''  
  
There was a cry of terror in the room. The Council was formed by five MMS, five women ready to strike anything with 'long golden curls and an angel smile'... One of them accidentally hit Buffy the Vampire Slayer and had to make up for it bringing her to Angel's arms saying that she'd been attacked by demons. The MMS were still not sure if he believed it... but from then on, he'd been giving them less problems.  
  
The Sues' troops had been growing too much lately. They were all over the Fandom Kingdom, and kidnapping major characters was too much even for them. They had gone too far...  
  
''But there is more.''FBI Agent Sarah Scully said. ''As I worked with my cousin Dana on the X Files, I found out that the X-Mansion had a new arrival earlier this week.'' She gazed at the room of beautiful MMS and sadly added. ''Her plans were to get Wolverine in her evil claws, and after she'd done that, the rest of her team of Mary Sues and Gary Stues would take over the house.'' There was concern on the faces of the thousands of MMS who listened to the Council. ''They plan to break every couple...'' She was on the verge of tears, and she ended up sobbing on the elf Princess' shoulder.  
  
''One of our agents in the X Mansion was beaten this morning. She'd been sent there to watch the Sues, but they sent her through a time-space door to the Stargate universe. One of our agents found her while she tried to join Carter and O'Neill and sent her to the base.'' Senator Anaïs continued.  
  
''When was that?'' Asked one of the MMS.  
  
''A short while ago. The Sues have just started her Evil Plan. We must stop them before it's too late.'' The Senator turned to all the crowd again. ''The Agent that was beaten had the MMS name of Talia Jekyll. She used to work in the LXG Fandom. The Sues attacking the X-Mansion in group were too much even for a capable agent like her.''  
  
Many of the MMS knew Talia. She'd been planning to get all the Evil Sues off Jekyll... with little success, since there were so many of them. But after a while, she always managed to kick their Sue asses back to their Diamond Base. The MMS were sorry for her, and decided that they'd make cake and buy flowers for Tal.  
  
''This is dangerous. The Sue is already inside the house. She will know it when we enter, and will definitely observe us. They are watching... and her staying in the Mansion is a provocation.'' Nolwen said, as she steadied Sara. ''We need someone very brave or very stupid to go fight the Sue on her own.''  
  
''I'm at least one of them.'' A voice said, from behind the Council. The Senator, the Princess, the FBI Agent, and Doctor Talia were four of the five Council Members. The last one had arrived now.  
  
''Welcome, Miss Chimaera.'' Said the princess.  
  
''I just came back from a mission in 'the Pretender' Fandom. What did I miss?'' Miss Chimaera was the Alias that Marina Mulder used when she crossed that particular gate. All the MMS had many names, according to the mission they were given. The first name, the one they knew each other for, was one taken from the first Fandom they entered: the first mission, the most important. Where they would prove if they could resist the urge to fall into the Pink Shadow and live happily ever after... forgetting about the happiness of everyone else.  
  
''You've heard about the X Mansion, you got Sara's report.'' Nolwen said.  
  
''Indeed.'' Marina said, tossing her hair gracefully to the side... well, it was more like a slap to that brown mane, because it didn't let her see a thing- floating all over the place. It was one of the bad things of having some Sue genes.  
  
''I can't go. There is a Sue, and they are dangerous. You know they think they fight for love.'' Sarah explained. ''Talia has been knocked out cold.'' Marina flinched. Talia was her best friend.  
  
''I'll kick that Sue ass myself!!!'' She roared. Then she noticed (for the stunned faces on the other MMS that it wasn't a used expression on anyone with any Sue genes at all. ''Er... I mean, I will defend my friend and our freedom. Ahem.''  
  
The MMS cheered and the Council was happy. It was not granted that the Sue would be beaten but... it was better than nothing. The MMS left the room and returned to their jobs when the mission was set by the Senator, who would soon return to Alderaan in her ship.  
  
''The Sue you are looking for is called Priscilla O'Sullivan.'' She informed Marina as she showed her a picture of the Sue. Unmistakable: Perfect blue eyes, long, flowing blonde hair, perfect figure... ''She is supposedly a new student that had been raped. Wolverine found her lying in a heap...''  
  
''A Sue lying on a heap?'' Marina asked with wide eyes.  
  
''Well... lying sexily sprawled over the floor, in our language. 'In a heap' is just Sue terms. And she only had this tiny bruise on her right arm that she swore had been done by the rapist that 'brutally attacked her', but it might as well be a paper cut.'' The Senator said with a smile. She looked at Marina and titled her head to the side. Her MMS appearance was fine... but maybe they should find someone else to that mission. The agent she was about to send was rather short, with long brown hair (more hair than brains, she said herself) and big hazel eyes... but the Sue was a blonde. And the blonde Sues were the most dangerous of all.  
  
''What?'' Marina asked as she felt observed.  
  
''Nothing.'' Anaïs said. None other would go in this suicidal mission anyway, she told herself. ''Your name in this mission will be Lucia Oraine. Remember you are a newly found mutant, and you have to pretend to know nothing about the couples you try to fix. If you make a slip and someone asks you, say you are Rogue's lost sister. It always works.''  
  
''Oh, and does anyone know Rogue's real name yet?''  
  
''The MMS scientists couldn't prove the movie name.'' Anaïs shrugged. They reached the gate, that slowly opened into the X-Men Fandom. ''May the Force be with you.''  
  
With a hug, Marina's name changed to Lucia. He only MMS identification was a pendant of a glowing stone... that happened to be more like a computer chip than an ornament. The gate swallowed her, and she lost sight of the Senator....  
  
And the mission started.  
  
Ok, the first thing to do was to find an X-Men and develop mutant powers so that he or she could see... now, what could she do? It would have to be a power that was Sue enough to catch attention, and yet nothing in the borderline of Pink Force powers.  
  
She thought for a moment. She had it! She would be able to blast moonlight rays and turn people good! Hey, the Sues did it all the time anyway. Why not her? But when she first tried her new powers in this dimension, she managed to fry half a public garden with the 'harmless moonlight ray'.  
  
''Shit!'' Lucia cursed. But her swear came too late. There was an X-Men behind her, she had that feeling. And it was a bad one. ''Oh, please... NOT him!'' She whispered as the figure came near.  
  
''Who are you?'' The man asked. Lucia was about to reply with an insult, but decided against it at the last moment. It was already too bad that Scott was behind her. She remembered the last time she'd been to this dimension: it was a planned shipperism between Storm and Wolverine. The MMS had everything ready, and then a Sue had showed up. Lucia had been sent to fight her before she ruined the whole thing... but Scott had found her with a dangerous weapon and thought she worked for Magneto.  
  
The fight had been... short. At least, what she could remember. BLAST! And her world went black. Then she also remembered waking up as he told Jean about his success and kicked him into the stratosphere as she went back to the MMS Base. That mission had been a disaster.  
  
And worst part was, that he would recognize her.  
  
''You again!'' He spat out, outraged. Oh, no. WHY HIM??? Lucia wondered. If it had been Wolverine, she would have had more time to explain... maybe. ''What are you doing here? Did Magneto send you?'' He ranted on and on and every second, Lucia was getting more fed up.  
  
The Sue had to die, and the couples had to be joined. She knew that Jean and Scott would be together... as long as he didn't see her. So Lucia decided to simply not let that happen. Managing to knock him out for the heck of it, she carried him... well, more like crawled with him all the way to the X Mansion.  
  
When she rang the bell, she was lucky enough that Mary Sue...er, Priscilla, didn't get the door. Rogue did, and she sighed relieved for a second or two: if she screwed it, her beatings would hurt more than Scott's.  
  
''Oh, Scott!'' She said, surprised, when she saw their leader out cold over some girl's shoulder. ''Another crazy night? Don't let Jean see you, sugar.'' She told Lucia.  
  
''Uh...'' She blinked, and then reacted. ''He was knocked out by Mystique.''  
  
''Mystique was here???'' Rogue almost yelled. Damn, Lucia thought. ''And you know her???'' Uh-oh...  
  
''Yes...er...she is gone now. She wanted to... to get me. She wanted to get me. I.... I AM YOUR SISTER.'' Rogue looked like she would faint at some point. Well, the emergency plan worked, Lucia thought.  
  
''Come in...'' Rogue barely whispered, pretty freaked out, and at the same time, stunned. Damn, this will have to be a plot hole later if I don't fix it! Lucia thought as she carefully left...well, dropped Scott on the floor. ''How did you find me?''  
  
''Er....''Think, Lucia, think! ''It's a long story. I will explain later.'' Was all she could say. Rogue seemed to be able to wait a few moments more. But that was when She appeared... The Mary Sue eyed Lucia with her pretty eyes. Shame that her elimination had to be done away from the eyed of the X- Men.  
  
''I am Priscilla O'Sullivan.'' The Sue introduced herself politely, with all her charm. ''I am also known as Pegasus.'' Just HOW typical, Lucia thought. The Mary Sues always had beautiful and pretty code names...  
  
''Lucia...'' Shit, I don't remember my last name! She cursed. ''Uh...Oraine! Yes, Oraine!'' YESSSSS,I am the best! I managed to remember! She thought to herself with a happy grin. Ok, this was solved. Now, back to the problem.  
  
''Welcome.'' The probl...-ehm, the wonderful nymph said as she hugged Lucia. Gaaaah! Sue cooties! The MMS thought.  
  
And then she trotted to where her target was. This Sue had not been original: she'd chosen Wolverine. As If Lucia hadn't known before anyone told her ,anyway. It was so... common. She'd been releasing her mind-altering toxins already, because he looked rather fond of the Sue. Er...Priscilla.  
  
Lucia thought that things would be very, very difficult. 


End file.
